


Bad Boys Are Just Good Boys (Who Get Focus on What They Were Caught For)

by Kawaii4lyfe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Levi, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dom Levi, Dom/sub, Eren is a dork and slightly ooc, M/M, Punk!Levi, Top Eren Yeager, dom!levi, half of this is porn the rest is plot, he's a total badboy, motorcycles fuck yeah, sub eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:43:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1921998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaii4lyfe/pseuds/Kawaii4lyfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's the boy all the bad girls want. Also Eren wants him, badly. So what happens when Levi offers him a ride? </p><p> </p><p>This is half plot half porn tbh. This is my first time posting anything Explicit so I'm rather interested to see how it works. Also I went FOB style with the title sorry not sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Oh god, it's Mr. McDreamy. Okay, so his real name is Levi but that's pretty damn close. Every time I see him my stomach gets tied in knots and it's like my face becomes the heart eyes emoji. Basically, he's the biggest badest crush I've ever had.

Sure, he's a bad boy, or that's his reputation anyway. He smokes, wears all black, has a stare that could laser cut through metal, and tattos. I, on the other hand am a huge dork.

I read manga about a group of kids growing up in a post apocraliptic Titan filled world at my lunch table that only one other person sits at. I have thick rimmed glasses and braces. I wouldn't even date me.

I'm waiting for my older adopted sister to pick me up outside. Mikasa, bless her heart, is always a little late to pick me up. I think it's because she wants to give me time to talk to my friends, if I had any. Well, besides Armin but his grandpa picks him up promptly. That was when I saw Mr. McDreamy. He was getting on his motorcycle, that's just how cool the guy is.

"You like bikes?" I look up frantically, Levi just spoke me? I point to mysel with a confused face to get clarifacation.

"Yes, brat, you." I could hardly belive it.

"Uh, well, I don't know much about them." I eventually word vomit. God, someone shoot me.

"Do you want a ride?" was this reality? I breifly debated pinching myself.

"Sure, that would be great!" I climb behind him.

"Have you ever been on a bike, Eren?"

"No, ahm is it like in the movies?" wait how did he know my name?

He laughed lightly, "Yeah, hook your arms around me, brat." I did as he said. Hot damn he smells good too, is there anything this guy wasn't?

"Hold up let me tell my sister I'm busy," I quick text mikasa that I made a friend and then Levi kicks off.

The wind flew everywhere and I feared for my life at least 5 times in the 10 minuetes we had been driving. Hell, I was so nervous about being around Levi I forgot I hadn't told him where I lived until he stopped. This had to be a joke. Oh god, this was like a bad movie.

"Do you want anything to drink? Because I'm fucking in need of food," Levi said turning to face me. What was he talking about? Oh we were outside a wallgreens. I get off with him.

"Sure," I kind of stutter out. I follow him in, the air conditioning is a heaven sent. He bends over from the waist to get something from the bottom shelf. Damn, his ass is perfect in his tight black jeans. He stands back up and hands me a bottle. I take it awkwardly an internally punch myself because when did I get this socially innept?

He saunters, swaying of his hips and all, over to the cashier. Did he always walk like that? I can't remember for the life of me. He pays for everything, incluiding my drink. "hey," I say stumbling over to him, "you didn't have to pay, let me pay you back."

"Tch, like you need to repay me," he mumbled. I don't think he meant for me to hear him so I keep quiet pulling out the change owed.

"Keep your money, Eren, I promise it was my pleasure." He walks out of the door and the wind blows through his hair and a sappy love song comes on in the store, when did I get transported to a chick flick? Not that I'm complaining though, it's still Levi.

"Fuckin' Hanji," he muttered to himself. Who the hell is Hanji? Is that his secret girlfriend? My heart dropped at the idea. Don't feel to bad though because it spring right back up when I remembered that was Levi's "just friend" who had dreads and several ear piercings. I'm pretty sure Hanji isn't interested in Levi.

" You coming or not brat?" he asked climbing back on his bike, I followed suit.

"Don't call me brat, I'm pretty much an adult."

"Are you?" he smirked. His smirk was gorgeous. Everything about this guy was gorgeous, I choose to ignore his semi- assholeish personality while saying that.

"Where to next?" he practically purred.

"I- I don't know, you're the one who just temporarily kid napped me with consent. He chuckled. It sounded like how melted chocolate tastes. Someone shoot me.

"To the movies it is then." He drove to the movies and told me the ticket was on him, I tried to argue but couldn't find the confidence to speak out to him. Anyone else would have had an earful of snark this whole time. How did he do this to me?

"Do you want to see the movie about giant ass people eating other people or the one where two fuckers fall in love, break up then get bad together?"

I laugh, "Levi! Spoilers!" He only smirks back. "The one with the giants," I decide.

"good because if you picked the rom-com I would have ditched your fine ass." my fine ass? Was that a compliment hidden in an insult. Thanks Levi, I think your ass is damn fine as well.

We sat down in the back row. I already didn't know what to do. That's when he crawled on my lap. Like, litteraly on my lap. We were facing each other. Friends don't to this I don't think.

"I hope you don't mind but the theature is totally full and I couldn't find a seat, so I though we could share," he whispered to me. That was a downright lie, the theature was empty except us and the movie had already begun.

I swallowed, "Not at all." Levi flipped to face the screen. This was all fine and dandy until he started grinding his ass on my lap. Friends definetly didn't do this. He let out a little sigh, grinding circles into my dick. Which, may I mention was loving the attention.

I was feeling daring, I put my hand on his thigh. I wrapped my hand around levi's upper thigh. I never thought this would actually happen. "L-Levi!" I moaned his fucking name. I feel that this would be considered going to fast. Well fuck that thought, Eren was getting lucky tonight.

"Come on brat let's get out of here," he mumbled in my ear licking around the rim. If he was going to keep doing that I was going to jizz in my pants.

We awkwardly scuttled out of the theature to his bike. Where were we going? I was hoping somewher where we could take care of the situation going on in my pants.

"Damn, one I the cons of having a bike means no car sex, I really regret not having a car now," he said climbing on and patting behind him, "Believe me this is one of the few times so count yourself special." Yes, I was feeling very special right now. Levi wanted to have sex with me.

We drove to Levi's home at the speed of light. I feared for my life fewer times only because I was more focused on the idea of Levi's dick. That was a very distracting subject.

"My parents are never home, they travel for work," Levi quickly explained as we entered his house. Not only 20 seconds had passed before Levi had me dragged to the couch. We made out. A lot. It was sloppy and hot, and an absoloute turn on.

"Strip for me Eren," he panted like it was his dying wish. I slipped off the couch and slowly started to take off my clothes in what felt like a really vergin way. "Fuck, I have been waiting so long for this. You have no idea," he mumbled with his grey eyes trained on me.

"I think I do know," I laughed quietly unzipping my jeans. A look of curiosity crossed Levi's face but it left as soon as I was just in my boxers. I slowly took my last piece of clothing off, Levi watching in awe already palming his erection.

"Put on a condom and fuck my brains out already," he nearly whined. Levi was coming undone and I became lost.

I did as he said. I tried to prep him but he waved it off saying it was alredy done. When did he do that? I didn't have the patinc to ask. I pushed myslef in a little at a time, and slowly began my pace.

"Harder!" he screamed for me. I hoped the walls were thick. No, actaully, let the neighbors hear us, I didn't care.

My pace spead up, he was so hot, so tight. He was also a screamer, watching him come all undone like this was enough to drive me sex crazy.

I went harder and faster, sucking on his chest. "Levi?" I wanted to do more but I needed permission first. Levi was in charge and that's what turned me on the most. "Can I- uhhaa-do nipple play, sir?"

"Y-you may," he sounded breathless. My hands went straight there. Pinching, flicking, even biting the now hardened pink nubs.

Levi started to pump his throbbing member. I wanted to suck it so badly, but first I needed to get this done. Levi's dick was huge and had little black hairs like a jungle at the top. It probably tastes so good.

It only took a few more pushes before we were coming. I came first, Levi followed suit after hearing me shout his name.

I pulled out and took off the used condom, throwing it away. We lay next to each other for a little in total bliss. I couldn't help but notice Levi's come smeared on his stomach and hand. So, I did what I wanted to do do badly. I got down and liked up all of his white, salty substaince.

He looked at me, shocked, but didn't say anything so I continued. After it was all gone from his stomach I sucked on his fingers.

"Didn't take you for a come slut, Jaeger," I looked up bashfully at Levi who then continued, "I like it though."

I got dressed again, to my displeasure, and Levi took me home. "We should do this again sometime," he called to me as I got off his bike. I nodded I agreement then walked into my house.

"Hey, hownwas your day?" Mikasa called out from the couch.

"Best day ever, but I'm really tired so I'm going to sleep, night," I replied running up the stairs to my bed. What a fucking night.


	2. Whoops I did it again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, this happened. Sorry for taking so long but ya know I'm a shitty author. I wrote this chapter from Levi's so yeah. As always please leave kudos or constructive criticism to help improve my shitty writing. Follow me on tumblr at lol-los3r or Instagram at omg._.no idk if ya want. Kay bye hope you like the chapter, sorry if you don't.

For the first time in a while I wake up with a smile on my face. Eren Jaeger had been in my house, on my bike, and moaning my name yesterday and all I wanted was more. What can I say? I'm selfish that way.

I had put my number in the brats pocket so I was a little more than displeased when I saw I had no new messages. Had he thought that yesterday was a mistake? Was be trying to play it off cool? Had he not found my number?

Whatever, if he doesn't text me by Monday I'll just do some poking around about it. Hanji would be a willing participent in getting the scoop on Eren, Hanji ha been totally on board the "Levi and Eren are meant to be" ship since I had accidently let my feelings spill. Fucking Hanji, getting me drunk enough to get too honest.

Hanji had been the one who convinced me to ask him out. She had even gone so far as to me down at the store and play some mushy music. What I'm saying is that Hanji was the most obnoxious fan of ours.

 

I padded off to the shower feeling the tiniest bit sore. The kid was damn good, I had to admit. Just as good as I had imagined. Damn, had I imagined for so long. A year and a half isn't really something most would scoff at. I refused to believe this was just a stupid crush.

I scrubbed my face and put back in my piercings. I didn't have a lot, just a septum piercing and my eyebrow. I didn't want a shit ton. I felt that it would clutter my face.

Next came eyeliner, smearing eyeliner on is more difficult than most would assume. It gets messed up 4 times before I get it to look to my standards. Which was perfect.

I check my phone to see the time and notice that an unknown number left a message. I exhale, probably spam. Then I remembered Eren Fucking Jaeger has my number and fucking texted me while I was taking a shit. Can I get a "hell yes?"

"Hey, Levi? This is Eeren Jaeger." was what this dork typed to me. Like I didn't know the name of the guy I let fuck me yesterday.

"Hey brat." I typed out fast sending it like if I clicked the 'send' button fast enough it would get to him faster.

After Eren didn't respond for five minuetes I grew impatient and sent another asking him if he was busy today.

The kid replied with a fast "no, are you? Bc we could maybe hang out again today?" Ah, he knew my not so sneaky intentions. I said sure and that I'd pick him up in a couple hours. It was time for me to get ready.

 

'What do you wear when you know the person you are going to be with saw you naked last night an will probably take off your clothes anyways? That's the million dollar question.' I thought as I stared at different variations of black and grey. I suddenly wished I had more sex appeal clothes.

I probably tried on 7 different black t- shirts with the same basic lay out until I found what I thought was the perfect black t-shirt with the same basic layout. Of course, this one was tighter and had a lower neck line. Perfect for seducing Eren. I let a smirk grace my features.

Tight black pants are pulled up over my pale legs. It's almost time to get Eren. That's what I get for procrastinating and getting distracted every 2 minutes to "check the stove" or "needing a smoke break" or "did I lock the back door last night?". The stuggles of having ADD and OCD to go along. Honestly, I handeled them pretty well.

 

 

 

Flowers were my next goal. What kind of flowers would Eren like? Does Eren even want flowers? What if he thinks they're stupid? I shake my head to rid myself of those thoughts.

Now is not the time. I glance around, there has to be some kind of pretty flower in the god foresaken white illuminated hell hole that had a flower section in case you wanted to buy Satan a buque before the underworld takes them to his skeloten thrown. Wait what? How did I get to that point? Doesn't matter, back to the point Levi.

Pink little one, ew no. Roses are too cliché. Uhhhh, that one. The one that has lillies and babies breath, that's good for a first (second) kind of date, I hope.

Next, get him his favorite candy, sour patch kids. I see that idiot eating them all the time. I thought I was smiling at the thought when I was actually just glaring at the bright yellow package. I was already excited to see the smile that would show up on his face. I love that smile. Jesus do I love Eren? Nope, not gonna think about that, I'm just going to let it happen.

 

I roll up to house and see the dork waiting on his pourch with his messy hair and adorable blush. I then reminded myself the guy I just called adorable was the guy who almost broke a kids hand in a fight. Eren, what a mystery.

"You just going to stand there all day or get on?" that didn't come off friendly, damn.

"Sorry, I just didn't think you would actually come," he said stumbling with his too long limbs onto the back of my bike.

Why would he think I wouldn't come? If one of us was in too deep it would be me. Damn brat thinks he's more interested. Wait, that probably means he doesn't just want to be fuck buddies. I feel my heart pitter at that.

"Like I could stay away from your cute ass," mumble kicking off the ground.

 

 

 

He is so hot. I mutter this to him as he straddles me on the couch. Eren rolls his hips into me making me rethink for a second if I didn't believe in god. The answer is no, I still don't, but science gave Eren a damn fine ass.

"Levi, c-could I give you... Uhh, a blow job?"

What the fuck? This kid is more awkward than I am, and that's saying something.

"Damn Jaeger, just go for it," I smirk ,hiding the fact that I felt slightly uncoftorable and worried about how I was coming off from Eren's point of veiw.

He slowly unzips my pants and makes a small gasping noise. My head falls against the couch. This feels as unreal as the first time. I feel him exhale through his nose. It's warm and kind of humid and a giant turn on.

He kisses the inside of my legs and I know I'm gone. "J-just take your time, brat," I'm almost whimpering out the sarcastic comment. I feel his smirk and a breathy chuckle. He's doing this on pourpose! Teasing me to the point that I could come in my pants!

I spoke too soon, his mouth just took my whole cock. He has no gag reflex or something because I can feel the back of his throat consticting and expanding as he sucks. I have never felt anything this good.

Eren hollows his cheeks and looks up at me through his thick lashes with a knowing look. Does he know he's this sexy? "Eren, you-are-so-aghh-hot," I moan.

He pulls away and climbs on top of me, "Is that so?" he purrs into the shell of my ear. "come for me Levi, want you to come on my face."

"Get on your knees!" I snap, taking control again. He cralws off sit on his knees in front of me. "I want you to touch yourself like the horney person you are."

I almost break at the sight I have in front of me now. I realize too late I am breaking as I paint Eren's face in the white, sticky substance spurting from me. Eren quickly follows suit like me coming was the only thing he needed to get off. Eren licks his lips, " You look really hot when you come undone like that."

 

 

 

I quickly clean myself and Eren then make us a lunch of grilled cheese. And sit down next to him. "So, Levi, uh, this is kind of a weird question but do you want to go out with me?"

Does he not know we are going out? I thought I had made it pretty obvious we were. "Isn't that what we're doing brat?"  
His eyes light up at that. God this has to be an award winning teen romance novel or something because I even feel mushy. Gross. Good kind of gross though. I guess this is what it feels like to go out with someone you like? Love? Shit as if I know, we just started going out.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was going to be a sweet fic with a romantic badboy!Levi but then shit happened. Whoopes.   
> Constructive criticism ,as always, is encouraged!   
> Leave a comment and/or kudos if you wish. I hope you liked this


End file.
